Second chance
by Mikey-Holmes-Choclate-Ninja
Summary: Sookie gets a second change, remembering everything with new family along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Do not own True Blood or its world but the Oc is of course mine!**_

**Chapter 1**

My name is Sookie Stackhouse, I wish I could sat that I had a preatty normal life but I can't. My life is niether preatty or normal, you I am a Fairy. Yes a Fairy but Tinker Bell completely lied to me. There is no happy flying little fairy, nope. In truth we hide from the world, have deadly reactions to iron, shoot balls of light from our hands and hear people's thoughts. Some of us can teleport and can control things with our mind. Our blood smells really good to vampires, yes I said vampires. They don't sparkle, can't go out into the sun and one bite wont kill you. Their are also weres,who can shift into normal size wolfs, tigers and well one kind of any animal and of course are really strong. There are also shifters, not as strong as weres but don't have a limitation of just one animal to shift into. Then there are witches, I fucking hate witches or at least the ones that I had a run in with. Why am I explianing all of this to you, well because my life is full if this bull shit. At first all I wanted was a normal life, to be left alone but then something happened.

Kneeling here in the goo that used to be the vampire William Chompton, I realised that I had fucked up my life completely. Here I was in the graveyard after killing a vampire that had used me so many time that I should have set his ass on fire years ago but I never did. I just kept letting him use me, I chose him over the one vampire that had always be honest with me, yes he had used me but at least he had told me. Gods, I miss him and I know it is too late because he is dying as well. I let him walk out of my life because this idiot around me had convinced me that he wanted me to kill him. I had had enough and I wanted to start over. I climbed out of Bill's grave and laid there looking up at the sky. "I know that I don't have much power lift but I would give it all to start over, not from the begining but from the first real point in my life where fucked up my life. Just take me back and let me make this right."

"Do you mean your words, daughter of the sky?" A voiced called out to me.

I sat up and looked around, seeing no one I shrugged. "Yes, I mean it. If it is possible."

"It is possible dear princess." The voice answered, "But we will not take your power, you will need all of it and more. You are Shy Fae Royality and we will give you what you deserve Princess. You will be powerful but you must be careful in who you tell your secret to. Hold on, this will hurt and we are sorry for the pain you will suffer."

I gasped as I felt my body being pulled away form me, I felt my magic grow inside of me as I spun away into darkness. I didn't know where I was headed but I put my trust into the voices that had sent me here. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing. I knew now that I could never go back to Bill Chompton but I had no idea where I was going to end up but I needed to be prepared for anything. Suddenly I stopped moving and I felt ground me, I opened my eyes and had to stop myself from gasping out loud. I was in Dallas, in Godric's house. Godric was still alive, my heart jumped at the news. I focused on my blood and felt nothing of Bill or Eric. I sighed, Eric was here as well, I could save them both. "Excuse me, can I have everyone's..."

I looked up at see Luke, I growled and grabbed on to Eric who stood beside me, he tensed and turned to me as I screamed. "Bomb! Everyone move!" I felt Eric grabbed me and pull us to the ground as the bomb exploded behind him. I held onto his shirt and waited. When I opened up my eyes, I saw Eric and Godric on top of me. I panicked, "Stan, Help me get them off!"

Stan was there moving them in seconds, I sat up and moved over to Eric's side, Stan growled. "There is silver stick in their backs, we need to get them out." He looked around for a knife but I pushed him out of the way, Godric was first, he hadn't eaten. I bent over him and began to suck out the silver, pulling his blood into me as I went. I had sucked out four pieces before Stan flipped him over and held out my wrist.

"Bite Stan!" I snapped, he watched me as he bit, I jumped but put my wrist to Godric's lips. "You better drink Godric, do you hear me, drink!" It took a minate but I felt him pull my blood into him, I sighed. "Stan, how bad is Eric?"

"He can hold on but two pieces are stuck in his back." I nodded to him. "You will help them both?" I felt the whole nest watching me as I pulled away from Godric after he stopped drinking and moved to Eric.

"They saved me and will help them. It is the right thing to do." I stated. "Someone should help the hurt humans heal and the hurt vampires drink from the saved humans." Isabol nodded and walked off as I bet to suck the silver out of Eric, the moment his blood touched my tongue, I sighed. He tasted the same, I smiled softly as I felt him groan while I freed the second piece. I moved my wrist to his lips and whispered, "Eric, bite me. You need it."

His fanged dropped and he bit my wrist and pulled my blood into him, after three gulps he pulled back and sat up to look at me. "Sookie?"

I smiled, "Guess you're stuck with me now, Northman. How do you feel Godric?" I turned to the older vampire, who was watching me with something close to awe on his face.

"I am fine, Miss Stackhouse." He smiled softly.

"Call me Sookie." I smiled at him, "Now let's get out of here, shall we?"

Godric nodded as Eric stood and helpped me to my feet. I went to thank him but Bill ran in growling. "Sookie? What did you do, I can't feel you any more? Are you stupid?"

The vampires growled at him, I laughed. Everyone turned to me. "You should know that as a Southern Lady, I always help those in need. I was just being helpful unless there is something about the blood that you didn't tell me?"

Bill growled but turned and left the house, Eric placed his hand on my shoulder, "We need to leave, Sookie."

I nodded and turned to Godric, he held out his hand. I took it, he lefted me into his arms. "We head to the Camilla Hotel." With that, he ran out of the now destroyed house. I placed my head into his shoulder and held him tight. He sighed and ran faster. "Childe, make sure we have a room for everyone."

"Of course Master." I heard Eric reply before disappearing.

Godric sighed. "Brat."

I giggled, "He must have learnt it from someone, Godric."

He laughed as he slowed down, "I guess you would be right, Little one." I smiled and relaxed as he walked us inside the hotel. "Would you like to stay with Eric and I?"

"Very much, Godric." I whispered as began to fall asleep in his arms.

I heard Eric join us in the elevator, "Everyone has a room. Will Sookie be joining us?" Godric must have nodded because Eric sighed and the doors closed. "Master, something has changed about her. She is happier, more sure of her self and her scent is differnet."

"She is Fae, Eric." Godric stated.

"Does she know? What kind? Is she safe?" Eric asked as he stepped closer.

I sighed as I reached out for him. "Yes, Sky and Not at all." I turned into Godric as I held on to Eric's hand. "Must sleep, stay."

Eric chuckled. "Of course Sookie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I smiled and went back to sleep, I didn't remember anything of us getting out of the elevator, walking into the room or laying on the bed. I don't know if they left us or not but when I woke up I was laying in between two very sexy vampires. I knew that I would have been upset and ashamed before but now I smiled in happiness. I tried to wiggle out from between them but couldn't, I sighed and pictured the bathroom. Suddenly I was there, I gasped then I remembered the voices words. _But we will not take your power, you will need all of it and more. You are Shy Fae Royality and we will give you what you deserve Princess. You will be powerful but you must be careful in who you tell your secret to_. I smiled before handling my human needs, I smiled as I turned back toward the bed and pictured myself between them. I smiled as I popped back between them, sighing softly I rolled to my side and looked to Godric. How could I save him? How could I force him to stay? I reached up and ran my fingertips down the side of his face, he sighed as he opened his eyes. I smiled not removing my hand from his cheek, "Hello Godric."

"Good morning Little One." He smiled softly as Eric pulled me back against him and buried his face into my hair. "Behave Childe."

Eric growled softly, I giggled. "Morning Eric, did you sleep well?"

"With you beside me, it was perfect lover." He stated, his voice still rough from waking up.

I sighed, "I am not your lover Eric." I smiled at Godric, "Not yet."

Eric growled, flipped me on to my back, holding himself above me. "Yet, Lover?" He bent forward to run his nose along my neck, I sighed as my grip on Godric's shirt tightened. "Let me change your mind, Lover."

"Later, we have a busy day today." I smiled as he growled but rolled off me. "Get ready for the day, both of you. Today will define the rest of our lives." I kissed Eric's cheek before rolling over and kissing Godric softly and sliding out of bed as Godric growled softly to Eric's amusment. "Hurry up my vampires." I shut the door behind me, grabbed two Tru-Bloods and heated them up. They walked out just as I pulled the bottles out of the microwave, I handed them to Eric and Godric. "We aren't moving until you drink." Godric smiled before he and Eric downed the bottles. "Good."

"Are you going to tell us how you know or why you are in danger?" Eric asked.

"I know because I finally stopped fighting who I am. I am danger because I was nieve but that is all I can tell youu at the moment." I stated as Isabel knocked on the door, I opened it.

"Nan is here." Isabel stated, "She wants all of us, including Miss Stackhouse."

"It is Sookie, Isabel." I smiled. "Let's not keep her waiting." Eric smiled as he lifted me and we ran to the room Nan chose. Eric sat me down inbetween him and Godric, Isabel and Stan stood beside them. Jason was beside Jessica and Bill. Nan sat between the two groups with two guards beside her. That is when I heard it, a women's voice. _Pull out Eric's phone and video tape the meeting, Princess._ I smiled, reaching into Eric's pocket and pulling out his phone. I pulled up the camera and pressed the record button. Everyone turned to watch me.

Nan sighed, "There is no need for that."

"According to you but forgive me if I don't believe you Nan." I smiled sweetly. "You are a public figure, you lie for a living. So this is my insurence that nothing illegal goes on. Is that a problem?" I lifted an eyebrow.

Nan glares at me, "Of course not."

"Good then, continue." I smiled sweetly.

Nan paused for a moment, obviously rethinking her tactic. "Tell me what happened at the church."

"We sent Miss. Stackhouse, her brother and Hugo inside to see if they could find anything on Godric." Eric started, if Jason was surprised at the lie, he hid it very well. "Steve and Gabe attacked them and locked them in the basement where Gabe attacked Miss. Stackhouse. Godric saved her, I arrived seconds later. We tried to get out of the church without a fight but Steve wouldn't have it. Steve captured Miss. Stackhouse, I handed myself over. He tied me to a stage to be burned. He was going to tie Miss. Stackhouse to me to burn her as well. Stan adn Chompton showed up to help but it was rash. Godric stopped everyone form killing anyone and we walked out of there after Mr. Stackhouse shot Steve in the head with a paint ball gun and told him that he had slept with his wife."

Jason smirked as Jessica laughed. Godric smiled softly, "We left and went to my home. We were in the middle of a party for me when Steve sent in a young boy with a bomb on his chest to blow us and our humans up. Mr. Stackhouse warned us that something was wrong and we moved away and pulled everyone to the ground as he pushed the button. When we got everyone healed enough to move we came here." Godric finished.

Nan nodded, "Godric, a lot has happened in your area that I must now handle..."

"What if Jason and I go on T.V." I stated. "It would help if humans explained what happened. Neither of us have been bitten by a vampire and we were there, unlike you."

Nan looked at me as Jason nodded his head. "I was there longer then my sister. I know their sercets and what they have planned."

Bill shook his head, "No, Sookie you are not..."

"Shut up Chompton." I snapped before smiling sweetly as her voice laughed, _mention him stealing your blood and Rene killing Gran_. "I am not your pet. You tricked me, stole my blood and glamored a murderer into killing my grandmother. Your opinion is not required."

Jason froze at my words and turned to Bill, "You glamored Rene to kill my Gran? Why? So that Sookie would trust you? You fool."

I smiled as I turned to Nan, "Now where were we?"

Nan looked form me to Bill, "Do you have proof of this, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Yes." I nodded, "I will not give it to you, it is not for you but the Authority I believe."

Nan nodded, "Of course Miss Stackhouse. I will let them know that you wish to speak to them when I tell them that you and your brother agreed to go on T.V." She stood and walked out of the room.

Jason stood and walked to me, "What have you done?"

I turned off the video, "What needed to be done. You will do this show, then you will go home, pack your things and you and Hoyt will move to Alaska." Jassica gasped but I held up my hand to her. "I don't care how you convince him just go." Jason looked into my eyes, sighed and nodded before leaving to find Hoyt. "Jessica, I am not your maker but stay away from Hoyt. You will end up killing him because you can't control your emotions."

"Yes, Sookie." Jessica whispered before she left as well.

Bill stood up and reached for me, I stepped back. "Get out Chompton."

"You can not mean this." Bill started. "Sookie enough."

"Not even close, Chompton." I laughed. "Tell Sophie-Anne I said hello." Bill looked shocked. "You really should do better to make sure no one can hear you when you make phone calls. Poor Layla, thought she was worthless because you made a phone call in the middle of whatever the hell you where doing cause we both know that is wasn't sex."

Bill growled, "That isn't what you..."

"I was a virgin, a little deliusional Bill. You didn't actually believe me, did you?" I smirked. "Poor little fool."

Bill lunged at me but I side stepped him and he hit the wall. Bill looked at me, "What are you?"

"Oh Bill, you say that like you don't already know." I pouted, "And here I thought we were done lying to each other." I shook my head. "Oh well."

"You will suffer..." Bill started.

"I doubt it Chompton." I smiled. "I think that you will suffer, as will Sohie-Anne, your maker and that idiot that your maker is working for. But you can try."

Bill lunged at me as Nan and her guards were walking back in, Nan growled and the guards attacked Bill and held him down. "Are you okay Miss Stackhouse?"

I gasped and began to cry, "He called a whore and swore that when the Queen was done using me that she promised I would be his slave. What Queen? What does that mean?"

Nan gasped and held me in her arms, "Get him out of here, the trial is set for dust. Make sure no one finds him. Miss. Stackhouse, I promise that I will never allow the Queen to touch you. Northman, explain our system to her before she goes on air. You need to be downstairs in one hour with your brother."

"Thank you Nan, we will be down." I stated through my tears. She nodded, walked out and left me alone with four shocked vampires. I straightened myself out, wiped my tears and sighed. "So questions?"

Eric, "Who are you?"

"Sookie Stackhouse, silly viking." I smiled. "So I know that I totally just confused you but it needed to be done. Now let's get me ready for T.V."

Stan smiled, "You need a new outfit, Darlin'."

"You are quite right, Isabel can you pick something out?" I smiled, she nodded and left.

"I'll go with her to keep her in control and get your brother something." Stan shook his head before following her.

"How did you know about the Queen." Godric asked. "And don't use the lie you told Bill."

I shifted on my feet. "It wasn't a lie mostly. He did make the phone call during sex but heard to from him not her." I bit my lip. "My powers have grown Eric. I can hear vampires if I try to."

Eric vamped to me, "Have you used this on anyone but Bill?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Why did you video tape the meeting?" Eric asked.

I closed my eyes, "I just knew that it would be safer if I did."

Eric kissed my forehead, "I am not angry, just worried. If I am to protect you, I need to know."

"I know." Sookie smiled softly, "I will tell you all that I can when we are truly safe. Godric that means you as well." Godric opened his mouth but I shook my head. "Nope. You are not leaving me to deal with this Viking by myself. I won't let you." I turned and walked out of the room, leaving them to follow me as I walked up to the roof. I needed him to choose me but I would give him the option. Once on the roof, I turned to him. "It is going to be sun rise in two hours, I am going to be on T.V. with Jason. You are going to chose me or the Sun. You handed yourself on the them, I know you did. You feel that you have to atone for something but you don't. You are vampire, you never chose this life, it was forced on you. You can't not be held reponsible for what you did when you were acting like a vampire. It is your nature to drink blood, so you killed people, innocents. Deal with it, you aren't the only one to do so but not everyone get depressed over it. So choose, the sun. That will end it all and you will never make up for the pain you have caused. Or Me, a second chance. I love you Godric but I won't make you stay." Before either of them could say anything I walked back into the hotal and headed down to Jason's room.

Jason opened the door wearing a nice black suit, I smiled and he shrugged. "Stan got it. Isabel left you an outfit as well."

"Thanks Jason." I walked in, grabbed the bag and walkedinto the bathroom to shower and change. I tried not to think about Godric and Eric on the roof. I closed my eyes and focused on what I was about to do. I turned off the water, dried off and combed my hair. I pulled into a bun so that everyone could see my neck. I pulled out the dress that Isabel got me and smiled. It was a white sundress. I pulled it on, slipped into the white heels she bought and walked out to the main room. "Jason?"

"Over here." He called, I turned to see Hoyt crying. "Hoyt it will be okay. Your mother had to let you go sometime."

"Hoyt?" I whispered, he looked at me. "You okay?"

"Yea, mother was just being mean when I told her I was moving." He whispered, I nodded.

"Okay, Jason we have to go." I headed toward the door. "Hoyt on't open this door. For anyone, even if you know them." He nodded as Jason and I closed the door behind us and headed to the elevator. "Jason, no low hits usless he goes frist."

"Got it." Jason smirked as we stepped off the elevator. "Let's make them pay for messing with the Stackhouses."

"Let's." I smiled.

For an hour in a half, Steve tried to make us look back. We stayed calm and told the truth, our version. We made it seem like an accident adn Steve was at fault. We handle very well and calmly until Sarah opened her mouth, "Why should we believe you and your Whore of a sister, Stackhouse?"

Jason tensed then laughed, "Whore? Mrs. Newman? Really? Weren't you the women riding me in your husband's church not more then 24 hours ago? Telling me that you loved me and that Steve wasn't any good in bed? I believe it was, let me check." He pulled out his phone and pressed a button then Sarsh's voice came out of the phone, repeating Jason's words. "Well looks like I was right. Who is the whore again Sarah?"

Sarah stayed silent as Steve started screaming that we ruined everything. That he should have burnt that stupid fanger the moment he came to talk to them. Steve dug himself into a hole that he could not get out of. I smiled sweetly, "Reverand, How can you speak to God? He clearly says Do not judge other for that is his job when they face him. You try to burn these vampires but most of them have been around for ages. Some lived when Jesus came and died, Some where here when America was discovered. So if any of us have taking over, wouldn't it be us taking over. They were here first."

The interview was over, I walked Jason to his room. I hugged him good night before heading to Bill's room. Once inside, I found my things and Bill's fills and headed back to Eric's. Once inside, I placed my things to the side, Bill's files on the table and went to the bedroom. I opened the door and smiled, he was there. They both where. I fell to the floor and watched them for a moment before heading to the couch and opening the files. I laughed, everything was in here. Bill glamoring the Rattrays and Rene, Bill stealing my blood and the order from the Queen to kidnap me. All of it. I didn't know how tomorrow was going to end but I shook it off. I found what I was looking for, Hadley. Hadley was the Queen's pet, my cousin had ratted me out. I sighed, she didn't know what it would do but she did it all the same. I laid back and closed my eyes to focus on staying calm but ended up falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up to growling, I groaned and opened my eyes to see Godric and Eric reading the files. I sat up and waited. Eric lashed out and threw the couch and side table. Godric stood there staring at me. Eric broke the lamp and put a whole in the wall as Godric vamped to me, pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I moaned and wrapped my arms around him. Eric forced himself to calm down as Godric lifted me and wrapped my leg around his waist before pulling back. "No one will touch you. You are mine."

"Yours." I whispered. Eric chuckled as Godric growled and kissed me again.

"Master our excort is here." Eric stated. Godric growled but let me go. "You are something else Miss Sookie." I blushed and smiled. "We must leave now."

Godric held my hand as we walked out, we were lead to a blacked out SUV. Eric had the folders, Godric held a jacket for me and I focused on staying calm. We were blind folder as we were driven. The car stopped, we were helped out of the car. "Pick Miss Stackhouse up, Godric." One of the guards whispered. Godric lifted me into his arms before they lead him and Eric somewhere. When we stopped moving, the blindfolds where removed adn Godric set me down. We were standing a warehouse. Bill and his maker where there, Bill was silvered. The Queen was there as while, with her child ad Hadley. I tried not to reach out to her. She looked terrorifed. Jessica was beside her, equally as terrorifed. A group of Vampires sat infront of us with the Magistor and Nan off to the side. I tried not to growl at Nora as she smiled at Godric and Eric. _Calm yourself Princess, I will be there soon and then we will handle her._ I smiled. "We have brought you Godric, Northman and the human."

The vampire in the middle stood and smiled at me, "Human, you have proof that Chompton tricked you, stole your blood, glamored humans to attack you and your family and that he was sent by the Queen?" I nodded and held out Bill's files. Not speaking because I did not need to. The guard took the files and handed them to the vampire. He growled softly, "It would seem as though she has proof. Bill, you are sentenced to the true death. Sophie- Anne you are removed from the throne."

Sophie-Anne screamed as she fought the guard holding her. "You can't do this. I will have her and her fae blood."

Everyone froze, "Fae blood. You are fairy?" The vampire asked.

"That is none of you buisness." I answered. He growled, I lifted an eyebrow. "You control the vampires, that is your domain. I do not fall under that domain. Do I?"

He smirked, "No but I will taste you."

Godric growled but stopped when I laughed, "You can try."

The vampire smirked and ran at me but was stopped when a bright light appeared revealing a women. Her silver hair was pulled back into a braid, her ice blue eyes glared at the vampire as her lip pulled back to reveal her fangs. The other vampires gasped and knelt down. The women laughed, "You dare attack my sister, Roman?"

"Forgive me Madem Brigant." Roman looked down at his feet. She dropped him, "I did not realise..."

"Of course you didn't." She snapped. "If any of you attempt to touch her again, it will be your life. If you attempt to take her mate form her, you will suffer." She looked at Nora, who growled. "I dare you to try little one." She smirked. "Now Roman, who will be taking the throne?"

"Godric." Roman stated, "Isabel will take over his sheriff postion."

Godric nodded and pulled me to his side. She smiled. "Good, now Roman it would seem that you are being deseved. Would you like me to fix the problems or just take control from you?"

Roman looked surprised, "The Authority is yours to fix and control, Madem Brigant."

She smirked, "Should we give her a chance to redeem herself Sookie?"

I looked at Nora then to Godric. "She is his childe. Eric does love her still."

She looked to Eric and sighed, "You are right. The Viking does love her but if she hurts him, I'll kill her." She turned to Nora. "Come here Miss. Gainesborough. You have made Chancellor but you have fooled into betraying the man who helped you get there. Salome is trying to get you killed. This is your chance. Choose Godric or Salome."

Nora looked to Godric, who was staring at me then to Eric, who was watching my sister. She sighed, "Godric, I choose Godric."

"Then join them." My sister waved her hand away. "Salome, for you there is only death."

Salmone gasped. "Please, Master. Forgive me as you have done Nora." I gasped, Salmone was my sister's childe. "Please Dru, please."

My sister, Dru, frowned at her. "I am sorry my childe but you have failed me one to many times. I left you here to bring peace to this world and you plot your boss's death. You plot because you have forgotten my teachings, in hopes that Lillith will make you more but all she will do is destroy you. Lillith is not a god! She is a spoiled little child, who I should have killed the moment she was cast out but I felt sorry for her." Salmone looked at Dru as blood tears ran down her face. "I have given you chance after chance. Was the last time not enough for you? You helped kill an innocent family! For what? A neacklace. A worthless piece of gold, Salmone."

"They were just Vikings!" She screamed.

Dru vamped over to her and left her into the air, "Just Vikings? They were to be protected at the cost of your life! They were trusted allies! My mate was part of that family!" Salmone gasped, "You killed them, for gold. Then my mate went searching for revenge. I could not help him because I was dealing with my master! I could not save my mate because you broke our tready and I had to pay the price. My mate DIED and I could not save him!" Dru growled as she squessed Slmone's throat.

I closed my eyes and went over the story in my head then I saw it. The gold necklace in Russell's house. I gasped and took a step to Dru. "Sister! Your mate is alive. He is a vampire." Dru paused and turned to me. "The necklace, a bronze gew with multi-colored stones around it?" Dru shook her head. "Egyption?" Dru growled and nodded. "Norsemen? That family's name?" Dru tilted her head and nodded. I smiled, "Dru, Eric Northman, he is Erik Norsemen."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dru dropped Salmone turning to me. "You are lying."

I shook my head. "Never to you."

Dru looked to Eric then to me. "How?"

"Godric. He saw Eric fighting and decided that instead of letting him dead that he would offer him a new life." I stated, I knew that neither had told me the story yet but I would deal with it later. "Your mate is alive Dru. Calm yourself."

Dru nodded, closed her eyes and sighed. She turned and ripped Salmone's head form her body before turning to the guards, "Kill them." Bill was stabbed through the heart and Sophie-Anne's head was taken. Dru walked over to Jessica, "It had to be done dear, you will go with Roman and learn how to be a real vampire. Take Salmone's place. Do not misuse this trust." Jessica nodded and went to stand by Roman, Dru turned to Lorena, "You will die as well not for what you have done, even though it is horrible but for what you are planning to do even now." Dru nodded her head and she was gone in seconds. Dru turned to Andre, "This is your only warning. Leave, take Hadley with you but stay away from Hunter."

Andre nodded, lifted Hadley, "Thank you Madem." Then they were gone.

"Sookie?" Dru asked not turning to look at me.

"The others should be fine but we need the blood." I stated. "We need to watch the Newmens as well."

Dru nodded. "Roman, you will bring me Lillith's blood. Send one of your best to watch the Newmens. Go."

"Yes Madem. Come Jessica." Roman bowed and they were gone.

Finally it was just our little family and Dru. "Dru?"

"You must give me time, Sookie. You have just chanced my whole world and I don't know what to do now." Dru walked over to the make shift stage and sat down. "I have believed for so long. I never knew. What does that make me?"

"It makes you a scorned women." Sookie stated, "You thought he had died. You lived with that pain for centuries and no one thought to tell you different. You have planned your revenge down to the smallest detail and you can still have it. He murdered Eric's family, your friends, and thought nothing of it. Just another conquest, that is one of his biggest mistakes."

Dru looked up at me. "How did you know?"

"The necklace. I saw it before. The stories were to similar." I shrugged. "We have to get home, my town is being over run by a Maenad."

Dru groaned, "Fuck, I forgot." She stood up and "Call that Shifter, we can handle this better then him." Dru walked to me and waited as I pulled out my phone and dialed.

I hummed as I waited for Sam, he answered, sounded like he was running. "Hey Sam. Get your shifter ass over to Lafayette's now, grabbed Andy who should be hiding at the diner and find Arlene's kids, they haven't eaten since this mess began." Sam went to argue, I rolled my eyes. "Sam I don't give a fuck what you think. Do what I tell you now! Out of the two of us, which of us can read minds?" Sam growled but agreed, "Good puppy now go." I hung up the phone.

"Why are we saving him again?" Dru asked.

"Because he is a friend, for now." I stated, she sighed and nodded.

"Fast way or slow way?" Dru asked.

"Can you take all of us?" I asked, I remember Stan telling me that he sent Jason and Hoyt home already. She smiled, grabbed me and snapped. Suddenly, with a flash of light we were standing inside Fangtasia. "That does not count as a little warning, Dru."

She smiled as Pam ran into the room, "What the fuck? Why is Nora here? Isn't bad enough that I have to deal with the human?"

Dru growled, vamped to her and grabbed her neck, "You should really learn to control your tongue before you lose it."

Before Eric could move, I sighed. "That is Eric's childe." Dru growled and dropped her. "She is a bit much but it is the best we have at the moment. Now the survivors."

"Must we save Tara?" Dru whined. "She is a whinny little human."

"Yes we must, she was one of my only friends." I stated, Dru groaned but nodded. "How about we send her away when we are done?"

Dru smiled, "Alright." She snapped before she dissappeared out of sight.

"How the fuck was that bitch?" Pam screamed.

"Someone who could kill without touching you." Nora stated.

Eric finished, "She is my mate."

Pam stared at him as the rest of us looked at him. Pam vamped to him "You can't be serious Eric? She can't be. I won't allow it, I'll kill her."

Eric growled and lifted her off her feet. "You will do nothing but what you are told, Pamela. Do not forget who is the master here and who is the childe."

There was a light and a pop. "Why does he get to kill her and I have to be nice?" Dru whined, I laughed. "Shifter, take the human idiot and go sit down. Lafayette go find something that could pass as food for the Teacups. Tara, stay." She pointed to the girl tied to the chair witha gag in her mouth. "Jason and Hoyt left already, left a note with Sam, when you are ready." Dru walked over. "What did I miss?"

"Pam thought that she would kill you when I told her that you were my mate." Eric told her, still holding Pam.

Dru watched him before smiling, "I see that it didn't end to well for her." Eric laughed as the kids ran up to Dru, who smiled down at them and knelt. "What is wrong?"

"Vampires are scary." The boy, Coby, stated as his sister, Lisa, hid behind him.

Sookie laughed and walked ot Lisa, "Hey sweetie." Lisa ran to her.

Dru smiled, "Am I scary?" Coby and Lisa shook their heads no. "Well I'm a vampire." They stared at her, she smirked after dropping her fangs. They gasped. "How about you meet some vampires then decide if they are scary."

Coby straighten himself and nodded. "Okay but me first, I have to protect Lisa."

"Sounds like any good brother." Dru smiled, she lifted Coby into her arms and stood up. She turned to Godric. "This is Godric."

Coby looked at him and held out his hand. "Hello sir. My name is Coby Fowler."

Godric smiled and shook his hand. "Hello Coby, My name is Godric. I don't actually have a last name."

Coby nodded and turned to Eric, Eric smiled and held out his free hand slowly. "Hello, I'm Eric Northman."

"I'm Coby, sir." Coby shook his hand, "What did she do?"

Eric looked to Pam then to Coby, "She threatened to kill Dru here."

Coby gasped but glared at Pam, "That isn't nice. You are mean, Drucilla is the nicest thing I have ever met. I don't like you."

"I don't either." Lisa stated as she walked over and held her hand out to Eric, who shook it as well. "I'm Lisa Fowler. Thank you for protecting Drucilla. She is very nice."

"Your welcome, Lisa. Dru means alot to me too." Eric smiled.

Lisa turned to Godric, "I'm Lisa."

Godric shook her hand, "I'm Godric."

"You look really young but you're not are you?" Godric laughed and shook his head. "Okay but if you hurt Aunt Sookie, I will be very angry."

I gasped as Dru place Coby down before kneeling and turning Lisa to her, "Lisa, why did you say that?" Lisa looked to the ground, Dru lifted her face, "You are not in trouble but you must tell me sweetie."

"I saw them. Together at christmas." She whispered.

"Christmas is months away." I looked at Dru.

Dru nodded, "What else have you seen?"

"This isn't Aunt Sookie's first time here. She has been here before." Lisa answered.

Dru looked at me, "You don't mean the bar do you?" Lisa shook her head. "You mean this day." Lisa nodded. "Anything else?"

"You were hurt, a man who red hair beat you and hit you with a... a whip." She whipered. Dru whined and hugged Lisa to her. "What is wrong with me?"

Dru closed her eyes, "Nothing is wrong with you Lisa. You are speacial, just like Aunt Sookie." Dru pulled Lisa back to wipe the tears away. "Sookie can her our thoughts, you can see things that no body else can. You see that future and the past. In our world, your are called a forever seer. You are very speacial and rare and must be protected at all costs." She nodded before Dru past her off to me and began to pace.

I took Lisa and Coby to Sam, where they ate and fell asleep. Then I returned. "Dru? How is this possible?"

"It must have been repressed the last time." Dru stated. "You just can't make someone a forever seer without the power being there already, Sookie it isn't possible. We have to protect her."

I nodded, "We will but first we need to save Arlene and Terry from this Maenad."

Dru growled. "Bring the shifter."

I nodded and went back Sam, "Come, we need you." Sam followed me to Dru.

"You will die shifter, the only thing you have an option in is if you come back." Dru stated. 

Sam growled, "Fuck you bitch. I wont be doing anytin..."

I punched him in the face. Sam stared at me. "You will die if I have to kill you myself Sam. Our whole town is in this shit because you couldn't ask for fucking help. Well no more. I am in no mood. So are you coming back or not?"

Sam sighed and nodded, "Coming back."

"Good." Dru smirked, Dru pulled him close yanked Pam's arm, slashed the wrist and held it to his mouth. "Drink Shifter." Sam closed his eyes and drank, Pam growled but Eric kept her still. Sam took four pulls and turned away. Dru dropped Pam's arm and smirked at Sam. "Time to play dead, puppy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They were gone with a snapped of her fingers. Eric growled. "Sookie?"

"They will be back soon Eric." I stated as I began to pace. "You can let Pam go now." Eric dropped Pam, who stood and glared at me. "Don't Pamela because I will hurt you." She laughed, I smirked and turned to her. My eyes and hands began to glow, "Are you testing me Pamela?"

Pam gasped but shook her head. Lafayette laughed, "Damn Sook! What the fuck happened to you?"

I turned to him. "Life. Now listen closely Lafayette. You will stop selling V for Eric, he is no longer be made to." Lafayette nodded, "In fact you will stop selling drugs all together, you will get you life together and go back to school in New Orleans. I will handle my mother's bills." Lafayette nodded. "You will convince Tara to go with you."

"Aright hooker." Lafayette promised, I smiled and went back to pacing before stopping infront of Andy.

I pulled his face to mine. "You will stop using V. Do you hear me Andy. You want respect? Earn it!"

Andy nodded as his eyes glazed over and Lafayette gasped, "Girl, did you just glamor him?"

"Yes. Tell no one." I looked at him, he held up his hands and nodded.

Suddenly there was another flash of like and Sam was there. "Sookie, Dru... she killed her but..."

"But what shifter?" Eric demanded.

"Calm yourself, your mate is fine." Sam held up his hands. "She is staying behind to handle the humans but Arlene, oh my Arlene."

I gasped, knelt byside him and lifted his face to mine. "What happened to Arlene?"

"She is dying." Suddenly Dru was beside me, holding a bleeding Arlene. "Wake the kids."

I nodded, I ran over and shook the kids awake. "Coby, Lisa. Your mom is hurt."

They jumped and ran overto Dru, Dru set Arlene down. "Mommy?" Coby whispered.

"Coby? Lisa? Oh no you can't be here." Arlene started but Dru pushed her down.

"Arlene Fowley, lay down and listened to me. You are dying. I can't heal you, niether can the doctors. You will die. I can turn you but it has to be your choice." Dru told her. "Your children will love you no matter what you choose but you must make it fast."

Arlene looked at her kids. "Lisa? Coby?"

"We love you mommy." Coby stated, "We met some nice vampires today. Dru, Eric and Godric. You will be nice too."

"Mommy, listen to me." Lisa moved to lean over her mother. "You are going to be a beautiful, wonderful vampire and our mother. You mate is coming, you have to be alive for him. He will make you very happy, Terry wasn't him mom. I know this because I saw it. I will explain when you wake up but you have to turn. Do you understand?"

Arlene nodded before turning to Dru. "Save me."

Dru looked to me, "Watch the kids. Don't leave here until I awake. No matter what, no matter who calls you. Do not leave this bar."

I nodded, "We will stay." Dru bit into Arlene's neck and drank for her as Coby went to Eric and Lisa ran to Godric. I held Arlene's hand. "We will be here when you wake up, Arlene. You won't be alone. Everything will be okay."

Dru lifted her head, cut her neck and held Arlene to her neck. "We need a grave." Nora nodded and ran out back to dig it. Arlene drank from here. "Sookie, have Tru-Blood waiting. Keep the kids inside." I nodded as Dru picked her up and vamped out side.

Moments later, Nora came back in. "They are under ground."

Eric lifted Coby as Godric lifted Lisa. Eric turned to me, "You and the children can sleep in my day chambers here."

I nodded, "Thank you Eric."

"They aren't that bad for humans." Eric smirked. He lead us into his office, moved to his bookself put on a code and a door appeared. They walked inside, walked down a dark hallway and into a large room. "This a room you can hang out in if the kids are still sleep." He lead us into a bedroom, the bed was the size of two queens together. I laughed as he shrugged. "Okay guys this is where you can sleep." He laid Coby down, who scooted to the middle. Godric laid Lisa down, she scooted to her brother and they held hands as they fell asleep.

Eric, Godric and I walked back out to the big room where Nora and Pam waited for us. Pam rolled her eyes, "I sent the Shifter and the humans home."

"Thank you Pam." Eric nodded to her. "I know that it has just been us but Pam, you need to calm down."

Pam glared, "I know but I am all alone now."

"For now." I whispered forgetting that they were vampires.

"What do you mean, Little one?" Godric asked.

I looked up and gasped. "Shit I said that out side my head?" They nodded. "Damn it." I groaned and sat down on the couch. "I don't know how to handle this part Dru!" _Calm down Sookie, just tell him that someone is coming. That he has to decide wiether or not to turn_. "Oh I guess that could work but how do I know when..?" _Lisa is a seer, you are a Fae. Make something up._ I laughed and nodded. "Okay, okay. Got it. Get some rest."

"Are you talking to Dru in your head?" Eric asked.

"Yes." I answered. "Look, someone is coming that you have to decided wiether to turnor not. I can't tell you who she is or when she gets here but she is coming. If you turn her, you are not allowed to leave her." I growled the last part. _Don't growl at my mate, I don't growl at yours._ "It isn't my fault your mate is a jerk and if you can find a reason to growl at Godric, go ahead." _Shut up brat_. I laughed. "Brat? Yeah, yeah, have a nice dirt nap." I shook my head. "Look I am tired, it is almost sun rise. Let's talk tomorrow."

They all nodded at me before Eric, Nora and Pam disappeared. Godric pulled me into his arms, "So we will have time to ourselves, Mate of mine." Godric kissed me deeply and held me close.

I moaned and wrapped my arms around him. Pulling away, I sighed. "Tomorrow."

He smirked, "Tomorrow." He was gone and I went to lay down with the kids.


End file.
